Wolf vs Snake
by SamyWolf
Summary: ShizNat Mai Otome World. Old secrets are revealed, and a certain pair of lovers will have to fight each other for peace, or the world will no longer be.


Note: This is my first ever fiction on here, and ShizNat fiction ever, so just be honest and tell me what you really think of the story Also, this may be OOC and a bit AU, since I'm writing this story based on a dream on the two characters, Shizuru and Natsuki. Yes, I do dream of them, and yes, I managed to remember this dream from months ago xD Onward to the story, then!

* * *

_There's a legend that speaks of a place far away where the impossible becomes possible. Women with amazing powers kee__p__ the world a peaceful and serene place for everyone. Twelve certain women were finally able to bring their lives to a calm point, and they lived happily ever after, until one day..._

"Ara, Natsuki, hurry up or we'll be late for the meeting! I don't want Miss. Maria upset with us again because Natsuki forgot to set the alarm clock again."

A certain crimson-eyed woman chuckled to herself at the thought of _why_ Natsuki didn't set the alarm clock before bed. To be more exact, the two women hadn't gone to bed until 5 in the morning, due to all of the "exercise" they had gotten during the night.

Managing to put the last item of clothing that she had left, Natsuki sighed, partially from the lack of sleep, and from frustration.

"It's not all my fault, Shizuru! You should have at least reminded me! I knew we shouldn't have done what we did, especially when we both knew that this was an urgent meeting!"

The raven-haired women blushed at the thought of what they did last night, and she shook her head to clear the images from her mind before Shizuru could tease her about it. Grabbing the keys off of the bed, Natsuki and Shizuru walked as fast as they could to the meeting room, while mentally preparing themselves for the lecture they would receive from Miss. Maria once they got there.

* * *

Once they arrived at the door to the meeting room, Natsuki inhaled slowly before placing her hand on the knob and turning it. Pushing the door open, she prepared herself for Miss. Maria's lecture, but was surprised when none came. After a split second of confusion, Natsuki and Shizuru mentally shrugged it off and walked to the end of the table. Already seated were Youko, Miss. Maria, the other Columns, Mai, and Mikoto.

"You may begin the meeting, Miss. Maria," Natsuki announced with a stern voice.

Miss. Maria emitted a short cough before beginning, "Youko has discovered something that will create the most hectic situation to ever occur since the Harmonium was activated." She let this information sink in before she continued, "A battle is about to begin, Gakuenchou. And Youko has found out that you and Shizuru will die in this battle, not from the enemy, but from each other. In order for the world to remain at peace, you both will have to die by each other's hands."

Gasps and shocks filled the room as Miss. Maria finished speaking. Everyone turned their heads to look at the pair of lovers, who were just as shocked as everyone else.

Natsuki was the first to speak out. "How did Youko find this out!?! I've never heard of anything that can predict the future! And to die by each other's hands!??! How ridiculous is that!?!" The Gakuenchou would have kept shouting if her lover hadn't placed a hand upon her shoulder. Worried crimson eyes met enraged emerald, and Natsuki outwardly sighed as she closed her eyes, which was Youko's cue to speak.

"Well, Irina-san was the one who made the discovery. I just translated what she found. There were some hidden ruins behind the Harmonium. In those ruins, there was foreign writing on the walls. It looked familiar to something I had researched before, so I called Mai-san immediately. She was able to translate what the writing was, and we came to this conclusion as to what it meant: "Blood will be spilled. Wolf and snake will die together, and only then will there be peace. Twelve HiME's will battle, with none surviving. This is the legend of the HiME star. When the time comes, the twelve HiME's shall battle, for the sake of the world." Also, there were strange, hook-shaped marks on the walls, with twelve different carvings of what seemed to be some kind of ancient pictures. There was some other writings on the wall, and it mentioned that when the time to battle would come, the HiME star would once again appear, and the true HiME would be revealed. But, we have already found out who those twelve are, thanks to Mikoto's knowledge. Gakuenchou, you are the wolf, and Shizuru-san, you are the snake," Youko paused for a moment, allowing the information to sink into the minds of everyone in the room.

**TBC **

* * *

Well, I was going to make this a one-shot, but I decided to add some extra details to my dream, so it may be a bit longer than planned. This is not beta-ed, so please point out any mistakes that I have made Also, I will be posting this up on my ShizNat forum, , so other ShizNat fans will have the opportunity to read this:3 


End file.
